Chasing After You
by Hell's Author
Summary: Sarah life has taken a turn for the worse when her abusive boyfriend attempts to rape her she calls upon her last hope.... Rated M for later chapters
1. All Old Chapters Plus New One!

It had been six years since Sarah had defeated Jerath's labyrinth

Chasing After You

It had been six years since Sarah defeated Jareth's labyrinth. For Sarah, it had been six years of hell.

She was much different from her former 15 teen year old self. She was incredibly skinny, eating maybe once a day. She was always depressed and on many drugs. It didn't help that her depression was making her cut herself; somehow, abusive relationships did that to a person. In turn, in made her sick and unwilling to eat.

She also changed her wardrobe. She now wore black tights with boots, black, silk gloves to hide her cuts, and a billowy poet shirt to hide her withered body.

Instead of living at home she lived in a one room apartment on the outskirts of Denver. Sink toilet, shower, fridge, stove, table, mattress on the floor. Liquor bottles covered her table, along with empty medical bottles.

That's how life went for Sarah most of the time. Rob, her boyfriend, would come over, and if he was drunk hit her or fuck her. She gave up fighting a long time ago, having learned it only caused her more pain. He usually made her tell him she loved him or that she liked it. In truth, she hated it, hated it with a passion… The only reason she could think that he would hit her was because she wanted to break up; he didn't like that idea very much.

Every now and then a white barn owl would come and sit on a branch outside, a great sadness in its eyes watching what was unfolding before it.

Now and then Sarah noticed it and felt mixed feelings about it: rage, love, happiness, sadness, sorrow, surprise, but most of all regret.

It destroyed him knowing: knowing that a man would harm a woman, cause her pain on purpose! How could someone live like that? Beating on some poor defenseless woman. Jareth didn't know all that was happening to her. Like she was cutting her self and not eating.

It drove him mad, but he promised not to interfere unless she was to call upon him.

Why did he make that promise again?

Never mind, back to Sarah.

She loved seeing the owl knowing that maybe someone cared for her. But she hated it because that meant what had happened to her was real…

Sarah awoke slightly disorientated. She looked around and noticed Rob. She didn't really care, though; she was more concerned about the dream she just had about a peach and a satanic dance with a man. It frustrated her not knowing who he was….

So when she saw Rob sitting there knowing what was about to happen, a slight flood of fear along with terror and horror combined with her anger.

"You're awake? 'Bout time," Rob said, standing. His speech was slurred, insinuating his inebriated state.

A couple thoughts raced through Sarah's mind.

'He's drunk' and 'How long has he been here?'

Other thoughts also raced through her mind.

Sarah wasn't really concerned at first when she saw Rob, but then….

"Who the hell is Jareth?" Rob grunted, anger hinted in his voice. "Cause if I find that you're cheating on me, I will kill him, you too….. little bitch," Rob grumbled.

"How do you know Jareth?" Sarah asked surprised, slightly fearful of what was happening.

"You mutter in your sleep. So it's true! You are cheating on me." Rob charged at her with his fist clenched. He yanked Sarah by her hair.

Sarah grunted in pain.

'I wish someone could help me. Take me away from this place,' a voice echoed in Sarah's mind.

'Say the words Sarah,' a male voice responded.

Rob hit her. "Answer me! Where does this fucker live?!" he yelled punching her in the eye, a nice bruise forming quickly.

Her head was pounding.

'Say it, Sarah!' the voice repeated. 'I can't help you until you say it!'

Rob kicked her in the stomach

'I wish' she thought.

Blood trickled out of her mouth.

'The Goblin King'

He ripped off her clothes tossing her on to the bed… She was going to be raped.

'Would take me'

It was getting dark; she was going to pass out. She didn't want to be molested, not again.

'Away.' One word completed the wish.

A crash of thunder, an opened window, and a flap of wings.

Rob stood up away from the half-naked unconscious girl; he was going to attack.

"Who the hell are you?" Rob yelled.

Three words echoed the room.

"The Goblin King," he said, a deep anger in his voice, matching the hellfire in his mismatched eyes, and the electricity that seemed to make his hair stand on end.

No one saw Rob again. No one cared mind you, but no one saw him again…

--

When Sarah woke up she kept her eyes closed, waiting for the wave of pain to hit her. She was surprised when it didn't, but not nearly as surprised to see that someone's arms were wrapped around her.

Rob? No too strong…. 'Then who is it?' Sarah thought back to the moment before she had passed out.

Oh god, she didn't… She looked up to see if the horror was true, and there he was, the King of the Goblins, the mighty Jareth, drooling….on himself. The next thing she heard almost made her die of laughter, Jareth drooled and snored when he slept.

'I have to get out of here,' Sarah thought panic welling up in her.

Slowly she moved his arms that were wrapped around her waist. As soon as she was out of his arms and no longer touching, a wave of pain hit her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as the blood slowly trickled down the middle of her lip from her bite. But nevertheless, a gasp of pain escaped.

Just as quickly as it escaped a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. And she sighed as the pain eased quickly into a small throbbing.

"Did you really think that I would let you get away so easily?" a sleepily voice asked.

Through pursed lips, she managed a single word. "Jareth."

"Hello, Sarah," he replied, a sleepy tone still there. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about that concerns me or you, Jareth," Sarah replied dully.

Jareth picked up Sarah and somewhere between a throw and a push, shoved her onto the bed. She landed with a small yelp, only to quickly compose herself throwing a nasty glare toward Jareth.

"Sarah, what happened to you?" he asked gently.

"What do you mean, I'm fine!" she said defiantly

"Sarah, by gods, look at you! You're skinny as a stick; you're damaged all over; then there are those cuts all over your wrists," Jareth slightly yelled. "Did HE do them to you?"

Sarah just looked at him; there wasn't any point in not telling him when he was going find out sooner or later.

"Jareth, I did those cuts… to myself," she whispered

There was a pause in the conversation like the kinds in movies, where something is about to happen that changes everything.

Jareth walked around the room, combing his hand threw his wild blonde hair. "Sarah…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth was at a lost.

'Why? Why would she do this to herself? What could be so bad that would make her want to hurt herself?' Jareth thought. He couldn't understand it.

"Why?" That, at the current moment, was the only thing he could think of to say.

"It's none of your concern, Jareth," she said, the spite in her voice made it seem as though it was laced with poison.

He stomped over grabbing her arm and pushing up her sleeve to reveal the bar like pattern, hidden only by words like _pig_, _slut_, _fat_, and others. "Wrong Sarah, this is of my concern," he said sternly.

Sarah didn't know what happened, the entire fight left her. "What do you want me to say, Jareth? That it was an accident, that there is nothing left other than to-be scars on that arm, and the past…" she said yanking her arm away and pulling down her poet sleeve.

The next thing he did caught her completely off guard. He yanked her up and spun her around so she was now pressed against his hard chest and staring into a mirror.

"Sarah, look at yourself: you're falling apart at the seams," Jareth muttered softly into her ear.

Sarah looked away, refusing to look in to the mirror. She knew what she would see, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Jareth grabbed her jaw, rough but at the same time caring. "For Goblins' sake Sarah, look at yourself. Your arms are as damaged as your soul; you look like you've been starved out of sanity and body. Please tell me what happened, I beg you," Jareth pleaded.

'Damn him; damn him for caring,' Sarah thought bitterly to herself. She tried to push him off of her, but nothing happened.

"Jareth please let me go!" Sarah yelled. She didn't know why, but she was now crying, the hot tears burned tracks down her face. She could feel the darkness coming back – she was going to faint again.

"No Sarah, listen to me. You are getting worse and you need help," he said, holding her tight against his chest while she kept trying to wiggle away. "Please, let me help you Sarah," he said spinning her again so she was facing him.

"Jareth…" Sarah was going to argue; she was going to prove that she was fine. However, she only managed to pass out.

Jareth sighed and picked up her crumpled form, scared at how light it was, and he brought her over to the bed and placed her down softly. He was going to get her through this, no matter what.

Newest chapter!!

Thinking to himself, Jareth knew that although he could not make the cuts disappear, he could help heal them. He sent a goblin to go and fetch a small black case and opened it. Gently he took out a roll of gauze and started to wrap the pale white fabric around Sarah's frail arm. He knew it wouldn't be an amazing improvement, but it was a good start.

"Sire," an irritable voice said. "You called?"

Jareth turned around and glanced at the small goblin that glared at him. "Yes. When Sarah wakes up, I want you to give her something to eat; whatever she wants. You understand?"

The goblin grunted and turned away shuffling back to the depths of the castle .

Jareth walked over to her sleeping form. It was sad to see how fragile she had become over the years. He wouldn't wish this on his worse enemy, to see anyone go through this, this _hell_! It tortured him… He couldn't deal with this right now, with her. He would return later, for now he would let her rest.

"_Hey, Sarah. How about we have a little fun, just you and me babe?" Rob cooed. His voice clearly stated that he was intoxicated, but it wouldn't take a genius to figure because his voice was slurring on every other word. He sauntered forward to __Sarah almost like he was the hunter and she was the prey. _

_Sarah backed up and was about to turn around to make a run for it until his strong, dirty arms was wrapped around __her __waist, pinning her arms to her sides. He attempted to pick her up bridle style and carry her to the bed. But she kicked her legs wildly, while thrashing her head crying out for help. With each step that Rob took she was dragged farther away from the door - her only escape - and further away from any witnesses that happened to walk by._

_Hot breath crossed her ear causing her to shudder as an all too familiar voice rang through her head, "My little peach." His voice was low and filled with a horrible lustful desire. He flicked his tongue across the shell of her ear, causing her skin to shiver. He quickly pinned her to the bed using one hand to pin her wrists together above her head. _

"_No! Please, Rob, don't do this!" Sarah called out to her him, trying desperately to knock some sense into him_

_He covered her body with his, pressing himself hard against her. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and deeply inhaled her scent. He untangled his digits from her locks and began to gently stroke the side of her face. _

"_Now, how about you be a good little girl and play nice."_

_Sarah just looked away, tears crawling down her face. Rob then grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. He smirked at her as he covered her mouth with his; roughly rubbing his chapped lips against hers and thrusting his tongue inside of her mouth._

_This was her last chance to get away, and she knew it. She bit down. Hard. The taste of blood quickly entered her mouth._

"_You filthy little whore!" He brought his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. She winced in pain, but continued to glare at him; she had reached a mental decision._

_He may rape me, but I sure as hell won't make it easy for him!_

"_Will, you behave now? Or do I have to teach you some manners." _

_Sarah __took a deep breath, and then spit in his face. "Fuck You!" Her voice full of hatred. _

_With his free hand he reached back and slapped her again, harder than before. Blood began to trickle from her lip._

_Roughly he forced a cloth into her mouth. "This should take care of that mouth of yours, you whore."_

_His free hand slid down her body, roughly fondling her breast through her top. __Sarah __tried to break free from his grasp, but to no avail. He continued to ravage the exposed skin, painfully kneading her breasts. More sobs escaped her but none were heard as tears silently pooled on her face._

_Removing himself from her chest, he slid his hand down her stomach, tracing light circles on the uncovered skin with his finger. In one hard movement he clutched __Sarah's __hips, bringing her closer to his hardened arousal, as he thrust his knee between her legs, forcibly spreading her thighs. Slowly Rob unbuttoned and unzipped his pants._

_Rob looked her over licking his lips with anticipation. "I'm really going to enjoy this." His hand moved down her thigh resting at the edge of her pants…_

And then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes for all chapters

throws newest chapter at rabid fans . here take

i will be updateing more regulary (i think) from now on :D


End file.
